


Let's Do It, Let's Fall In Love

by FreakishAngelWarehouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1920's, 1920s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Demon Deals, Demons, F/M, M/M, Multi, New Orleans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakishAngelWarehouse/pseuds/FreakishAngelWarehouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa works hard till the Day Dean comes home from the war. (WIP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Girl of My Dreams - Gene Austin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist and Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537876) by [gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel), [standbyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbyme/pseuds/standbyme). 



## Girl of My Dreams - Gene Austin

"It's almost show time," a voice called from outside my dressing room. I didn't bother to turn around or respond.  
  
"Miss Braeden?" The voice proceeded to annoy me.  
  
"Yes, I'm almost ready." I answered with a hinting tone that I was getting angry. The man cleared his throat and awkwardly walked away. I sighed and finished putting my makeup on.  
  
The 1920's were hard on all of us in New Orleans. The men coming home from the was most traumatized from the death of their fellow comrades. Hopefully, my Solder should be home soon.  
  
I finished fixing my head dress before heading backstage. I waited fro the host to say the same ole introduction.  
  
"Now our lovely, ravishing Miss Lisa Braeden!" The curtain slowly pulled up. The bright light shining down on to my face. Though I was used to it, I mean at least I should be I've been doing this show for three months.  
  
I took a quick gander at the crowd. A few New-Shots and a few regulars. New-Shots are what we call in the biz "The unsecure" they've never been to a show and you could easily see it on their faces.  
  
After the show I headed back to my dressing room and sat down. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Bernie, do I have to call security again?" I sighed  
  
"Who's Bernie?" I stopped everything I doing (Which wasn't much to begin with). Could it be? Is it him? I quickly turned around, I knew it! He looked the exactly the same from when I last saw him.  
  
"Dean!" I ran into his arms. tears streaming down my face. The bouquet of flowers he was holding dropped to the floor as he held on to me.  
  
"I'm so glad you're home!" I smiled and wiped away the tears on my face. He quickly returned the favor and smiled back.  
  
"Me too." He closed his eyes as we embraced.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud noise outside. He jumped and ducked.  
  
"Dean! Dean! It's okay it's just the fireworks outside." I bent down beside him and tried to remove his hands from his head. He was frozen where he sat nothing I did was getting through to him.


	2. Sultry Serenade - Sid Davilla and Freddie Kohlman

The Next few months were rough on the both of us. Dean was very distraught. Terrified of loud noises, hallucinations, and terrible nightmares. I was being to assume the worse that he might be in shell shock. It was becoming so bad he started forgetting the simplest of things. Like where he put his tie the night before or his shoes.

"Dean? Dean!" I yelled. He shook his head before looking up at me.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes, yes... no." He smiled a little but you could still see the pain inside.

"I said, do you feel like going to the party that Dorothy invited us too?" I looked at him as he pondered in his thoughts.

"We don't have too if you don't want to." I finished.

Dean looked up at me as he took my hand. "I'll be fine you should go. Tell everyone my best."

I didn't know what to say. I want to go but I don't think I should leave him alone. He Smiled at me. "Are you sure? I don't have to go." I looked back at him with a concerned look.

"Yes, Go have fun. Dance to that jazz," He grinned.

"Okay, I'll go-" Before I could finished my sentence Dean collapsed. "Dean? Dean!" I checked his pulse. He was still breathing which was good. I quickly ran downstairs to the rotary phone and dialed the operator.

"yes Operator? Quick I need a doctor to St.Peters and Chartres St. Hurry!" I quickly ran back up stairs and waited right by his bedside until the Doctor arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of reasearch is going into this to make it as realistic as possible. I'll always update as often as I can.


	3. King Oliver and his Creole Jazz Band - Snake Rag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of research is going into this to make it as realistic as possible. I'll always update as often as I can.

As soon as the Doctor arrived I ran back downstairs to lead them to where dean was laying.

"When did this happen?" Asked the doctor. He looked concerned he must of been in his late 40's or early 50's.

"About five minutes ago." I sat at Dean's bedside holding his hand. As the doctor examined his pulse and a few other things. I sat there worried watching his every move.

The doctor took his stethoscope out of his ears and proceed to look concerned when he said, "There's good news and bad news. The good news is He should wake up shortly. The bad news is. I'm afraid he's shell shocked."

I've read about that in the paper and from what I hear it's not good. "What should I do? Is there anything I can do?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"As far as we know it's incurable but there are treatments to make it less severe. For example there is electric shock therapy." I stopped him before he could say anymore.

" I know the treatments." I didn't but I wanted him to stop I couldn't bare the thought of him having to go through that pain. "Thank you for all you're help Doctor but I think it's time for you too go."

The doctor nodded and packed up his things. I looked back to Dean he was still unconscious. I laid beside him waiting for him to wake. I hope it won't have to come to that.... that painful thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of research is going into this to make it as realistic as possible. I'll always update as often as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> This Is still a wip and Will be updated as Often as I can.


End file.
